


Sexual Tension

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series fic inspired by a prompt on Pinterest and featuring a quote by Henry van Dyke
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Lynley I’ve got those results… “

I stopped dead at the sight before me. Barbara and Lynley were staring at each other, their chests heaving. I wasn’t sure if I’d walked into the middle of an argument or if they’d finally realised that they were in love and had been snogging each other senseless. Either way, they seemed oblivious to me.

I leaned against the doorframe. “Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.”

Their eyes still fixed on each other, Lynley answered me. “Stop quoting Henry van Dyke and go away Lafferty.”

“Shall I put a do not disturb notice on the door so you two can continue to work through your sexual tension in private?”

This time it was Barbara who responded. “Get out before I sell you and your bike for parts on eBay!”

Laughing loudly, I took the hint and walked away, but not before closing the door behind me.


End file.
